the new darkness
by Demon god Cypher
Summary: During and after the battle againts aizen and the arrancars ichigo had meets a few arrancars that are friendly and actually had actlualy planed to betray Aizen, will ichigo help them or will they be seen as a threat. rated m for language and may contain sexual content in the future.
1. Chapter 1

The new darkness

''human/soul reaper/arrancar speech''

'_Human/soul reaper/arrancar thoughts'_

''**Hollow speech''**

'_**Hollow thoughts'**_

_**-Technique/ attack-**_

Chapter 1: the enemy of your enemy is your friend

4 people stood on the sands of Las Noches, 3 soul reapers and one spiritually aware human.

The human in the group was very tall and muscular; he had dark skin and short wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

The soul reaper on his left was a short woman with black hair, violet colored eyes and she was dressed in a standard soul reaper shihaksho. In her hands she had a snow white zanpakutou with a white ribbon that hanged from the end of the hilt.

And next to her was another woman of average height with long brown hair that reached half way down her back, she had sapphire blue eyes. She like the other woman in the group wore a normal shihaksho with the only difference being that she had a piece of purple cloth wrapped around her wrist. In her hands she holds a large scythe.

And last one of the group was Renji…..

They had just defeated Rudbornn and the Exquias and they were exhausted from that fight and just now another arrancar appeared, this one was quiet big with red hair and beard. ''hmp, finally I can get in on the fun'' the large arrancar yelled right before he lifted his arm to attack and just as he did so a sixth man appeared and cut the large arrancars arm of.

The sixth man didn't look much bigger than ichigo and he was dressed in an arrancar outfit which looked a lot like Aizen's, the few differences being that this man had a purple sash around his waist, he had a pair of white fingerless gloves on his hands and a hood on the coat he wore. In his right hand he held a sword with a dark blue wrap on the hilt and the tsuba guard had a square like shape with a dragon on it.

''you fucking maggot how dare you wound me you fucking traitor'' the large one yelled at the man who just appeared ''shut up, Yammy you large fool'' the smaller responded.

Yammy put is hand on the hilt of his sword but before he could unsheathe it he was cut in half by the hooded man. ''and now he will finally shut up'' the hooded man said before looking over to the others there. ''Yo…'' was all he were able say to them before the roof was blasted in and Ichigo came falling down while firing a getsuga tensho against the hooded man.

Ichigo started attacking the hooded man but one thing he found strange was the fact that his opponent never went on the offensive and just blocked all of his attacks with his sword.

''I would suggest that you stop this foolishness, Kurosaki-san'' the hooded man said with a calm voice ''why should I? You're my enemy.'' Ichigo responded a bit on edge.

''have you ever heard the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend''' he said while looking at Ichigo, who just shook his head in response ''well, I'm not your enemy, I am Aizen's enemy and also I could be seen as a temporary ally'' he said before sheathing his sword.

''but aren't you an arrancar?'' Ichigo looked at him curiously ''well I am, but I am different from the others'' he responded before pulling his hood down.

He had messy raven black shoulder long hair, and violet eyes. His left eye were covered by the remnant of his mask which was just a small white piece that where around his eye, on the down side of the eye piece were several sharp fangs and there looked to be red glass covering the opening for the eye.

''I am the cero espada, Yamamoto Ryuzaki'' he introduced himself with a bow before looking over to the other soul reapers there ''it's good to see you guys again. Renji, Rukia and Kasumi'' he said to them with a smile.

''I, I thought you were dead, Ryu-kun'' Kasumi said while she started to cry tears of joy, quickly he were in front of her and embraced her. ''awww how sweet'' was all Rukia said about the scene. ''can he be trusted, Rukia?'' Ichigo asked his short friend sounding quiet worried.

''maybe, honestly I don't know'' she said being very happy to see her old friend again.

''Scatter, Senbozakura'' they heard someone yell and soon Ryuzaki were surrounded by cherry blossom petals.

He used sonido to get out of the way and then when he appeared again Byakuya took the chance to attack him. A few minutes later the rest of the captains that were in las noches appeared, well everyone except Kurotsuchi, who was busy with studying Szayel apporo's lab.

''brother, stop this'' Rukia yelled at Byakuya to try and stop him ''Rukia, stay out of this and I will end this filthy hollow'' byakuya said in his normal stoic voice before continuing his attack against Ryuzaki.

'_FILTHY HOLLOW?!' _Ryuzaki thought in anger at what Byakuya said he just raised his hand against Byakuya and said: ''carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this in to six'' _**–Bakudo # 61: RIkujukoro- **_Byakuya was bound by the kido and the fact that a arrancar used kido was a huge shock to the soul reapers.

There was a lot of fighting in next half hour before Captain Unohana was able to calm them down and then after that it was decided that Unohana, Ichigo and Ryuzaki would go to the human world to help in the battle against Aizen.

Authors note: so this was the first chapter in my new fanfic, oh and yeah I will continue working on what is power, the reason to why I haven't been uploading any new chapter in a while it's because I've been busy with both school work and a lot of personal work except for fanfic.

Oh and if you think that Ryuzaki will be overpowered so is that because of the story and believe me Ichigo will also be quiet overpowered.

Oh yeah the winners for the vote for what is power will be revealed after this.

The ones that were decided to join the harem are: Kagura, Flare and Cana.

If you're still alive when my next chapter comes out then: see ya next time

Demonlord Ryu


	2. Update

_**Update**_

_So hi guys Demon god Caius here and I'm just posting this to tell you guys what I'm planning to do with my fan fictions and why I haven't updated in a while._

_First off, why I haven't posted a new chapter or story in a while is because I have been busy with school work and exams, and busy with and I've just been to London, I was there for the Fall out Boy concert that were last Thursday._

_Next up my plans for new chapters and stories._

_What is power: I'm working on the next chapter but it will still take a while to finish that chapter._

_The new darkness: I'm planning to remake the first chapter and the story because I got a new idea and I don't feel like the old one is leading somewhere._

_New stories: the red night, a new story that I'm working on that might be up soon._


End file.
